Festival in 3 parts!
by Akira Strife
Summary: Kagome and Sango heard about a night festival occuring near Kaede's village and want to go to it. Inu Yasha and Miroku don't exactly understand why but follow out of curiousity (and the fact the girl's are in pretty dresses) R&R! main pairings: KagomeInu


Akira: Well, this is my very first Inu Yasha story (put up)! I got this idea from watching the first movie. I tried my best to get into all the characters when typing what they say so bare with me. This story will be made up of three parts, the first part (the opening) the second part (the humor chapter) and the third part (wrapping it all up with a romantic ending!). There will probably be some spelling and grammar mistakes; I will get a few chosen people to edit it later. For now, I just want to put it up before someone steals my idea ; Anyway, enjoy this story, it's for mainly humor and romance so please, if you don't like it, don't read it.

Pairings:

Kagome Inu Yasha

Miroku Sango

**Festival**

**An Inu Yasha Story**

**Part 1**

"Grr what's taking Kagome so long?" Inu Yasha asked, tapping his fingers impatiently. He was sitting cross legged in front of the well, awaiting Kagome's return from her world.

"Well, she is getting changed…" Miroku stated popping out of the bushes near the well and walking up to Inu Yasha.

"She said she'd be right back!" Inu Yasha stated before looking at Miroku, "And what were you doing hiding!"

"Well…about that…" Miroku said as Sango came up behind him.

"Miroku!" Sango stated glaring angrily.

"Uh…Heh…hi…Sango!" Miroku said scratching his head, "What…uh seems to be the um problem?"

"YOU THAT'S WHAT!" Sango said whacking Miroku in the face before turning away, "I can't BELIEVE you were spying on me while I was CHANGING!"

"…so THAT'S why you were hiding…" Inu Yasha said before placing his hands on top of the well, "Damn it Kagome! HURRY UP I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR SORRY ASS ALL DAY!"

Almost on queue, Kagome grabbed the sides of the well and tried to pull herself up. Inu Yasha leaned in and pulled her up.

"Thanks Inu Yasha…" She said smiling before narrowing her eyes, "Next time, I'll take longer if you can't wait for me!"

"Uh…you heard me!" Inu Yasha said crawling backwards fearing the dreaded 'magic word' Kagome had.

"You kind of yelled it!" Kagome said before turning right around, "So Sango, I got you the dress I promised."

"What…no sit?" Inu Yasha asked standing back up, "Well that's a first! Not like I was afraid of it or anything!"

"Oh yeah and Inu Yasha," Kagome said twirling around and smiling, "Sit boy!"

On command the brown necklace around Inu Yasha's neck glew pink and pulled Inu Yasha's neck and head down into the ground.

"Thank you very much Kagome. You didn't have to" Sango thanked, taking the dress from Kagome, "It's very beautiful…"

"Thanks, it was or should I say is my mother's so take good care of it okay?" Kagome said twirling back around.

"Wow Kagome you seem like you're in a good mood! If Inu Yasha kept his big mouth shut, you wouldn't have had to say sit!" Shippou said tugging on Kagome's leg, "Why are you so happy?"

"Well Shippou…" Kagome said kneeling down and whispering in his ear, "Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku and I are going to a festival tonight!"

"REALLY!" Shippou screamed out but Kagome covered his mouth.

"Quiet Shippou, Inu Yasha and Miroku don't know yet…" Kagome said winking at Shippou, "It's a secret"

"Oh I get it" Shippou said very quietly, "But, if they are taking you out, how come they don't know they are taking you out?"

"Well…you know Inu Yasha would never take me to the festival if I asked but if I dress up in my very cute dress with Sango and head to the festival. They are bound to follow!" Kagome said sticking out her tongue, "Besides, we need a break."

"Hey what's with all the whispering Kagome? We should be looking for the shards!" Inu Yasha said brushing off his now dirty face.

"Sorry Inu Yasha…lets head to Kaede's village!" Kagome said picking up Shippou and they all walked to the village.

-

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin asked, bowing politely in front of him, "Um can I attend a festival tonight?"

"Why Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well…it looks fun! Please Sesshoumaru-sama, pleaaassseee!" Rin begged going all teary eyed.

"Alright but take Jaken with you," Sesshoumaru instructed, "I want you back here before the night is over"

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said bowing politely.

"My lord! Why must I attend the festival too?" Jaken asked.

"Because, I said so," Sesshoumaru said narrowing his eyes at Jaken.

"Uh ah yes my lord!" Jaken said as Rin dragged him off by the shirt.

"Come on Jaken!" Rin said, "Let's go have fun!"

"Fun she says," Sesshoumaru said, standing up from his place on the ground and walked deeper in the forest.

-

"Come on Kagome! Sango! What on Earth are you doing in there?" Inu Yasha asked, sitting outside the hut with Miroku, Shippou and Kaede.

"Perhaps we should take a look," Miroku stated standing up.

"NO!" Sango and Kagome screamed in unison.

"Or not…" Miroku said sitting back down.

"We shouldn't be wasting time! It's almost dark out!" Inu Yasha grumbled, crossing his arms in anger.

"Oh lighten up Inu Yasha, so we missed one day of hunting for the shards…you need a break anyway. You look like you're getting weaker with all those wounds, cuts and bruises you keep getting" Shippou stated and received a hit from Inu Yasha, "Hey..!"

"Shut up would ya?" Inu Yasha said, "I am not getting weaker!"

"We're done!" Kagome called.

Inu Yasha, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede turned their attention to the hut. All four of them went wide eyed when the two girls emerged. Sango was wearing the pretty blue Kimono that Kagome gave her and Kagome was wearing a very pretty red kimono. Almost instantaneously, Inu Yasha's and Miroku's jaw dropped. Finally after about five minutes of starring Miroku piped up.

"May I ask what the occasion is?" Miroku asked, still checking Sango out.

"Oh I get it. Ye want to go to the festival tonight don't ye?" Kaede asked as both Kagome and Sango smiled and nodded.

Inu Yasha shook off the dumb found look and glared, "We're supposed to be looking for the shards not partying!"

"Fine, you can stay here," Kagome said turning up her nose to Inu Yasha, "Please look after Shippou while I'm gone Kaede."

"Have fun Kagome!" Shippou said waving.

"Come Kirara!" Sango said as Kirara mewed and followed Kagome and Sango down the dirt path towards the festival. Miroku and Inu Yasha took one look at each other, and Miroku took off after them.

"Wait! Sango!" Miroku said catching up to Sango, "What if…someone asks you to bare there children? I'll have to be there to tell them she's already taken!"

Sango's eye twitched and she slapped Miroku, "You don't need an excuse to come monk. Besides, I think you're the only one dumb enough to ask me to bare his children"

"Heh, Heh…" Miroku said following the girls.

"To hell I'm not going!" Inu Yasha said sitting back down cross legged, "It's a waste of time."

"Do ye honestly think spending time with Kagome is a waste of time?" Kaede asked as Inu Yasha looked towards the ground.

"No…" Inu Yasha answered, "But we should be-"

"Looking for the shards of the shikon no tama? Give Kagome a break! Ye both deserve a break…ye have been hunting those shards since the beginning, why not spend some time relaxing?" Kaede asked, "Besides I think Kagome would really like it if ye would join her."

"Yeah Inu Yasha! Quit being a stubborn dog!" Shippou said receiving yet another punch from Inu Yasha, "Punched twice in one day…"

"Don't act like it's never happened before," Inu Yasha stated standing up and turning his back on the two remaining people, "Fine. I'll go."

"Good dog" Shippou said but cowardly hid behind Kaede when Inu Yasha glared at him. Inu Yasha just turned his head back around and ran after Kagome, Sango, Kirara and Miroku.

"Wow, it looks so pretty!" Kagome said starring at the festival down below the hill.

"It's a traditional festival of the cherry blossoms…it gives people a chance to relax…seven priestesses protect the town from demons" Sango advised, "Only Half demons and humans can enter…"

"The wind is nice tonight too" Kagome said putting her hair behind her ears as the wind blew it, "Too bad Inu Yasha didn't want to join us…"

"Who said I didn't?" Inu Yasha asked from behind Kagome.

"I-Inu Yasha!" Kagome said, twirling around and smiling, "You came!"

"Yeah, what of it?" Inu Yasha said starring at her.

"Well, come on Miroku let's go to the festival. Kagome, let's meet at the shrine in the middle of the town in a few hours okay?" Sango asked.

"Sure Sango!" Kagome said nodding as Miroku, Kirara and Sango headed to the festival, "Well Inu Yasha, shall we go?"

"Alright" Inu Yasha simply stated and the two of them walked towards the festival.

**End of Part 1**

Akira: Well how was it? Not bad for an opening eh? Well, I'll get working on the second chapter since it's going to be REALLY long Please RR and be nice. I love Inu Yasha as much as the next person. I went with most of the original spellings (Japanese) of the names too. I've seen up to episode 76 of Inu Yasha in English, almost all of the Japanese episodes (up to 118) and the first two movies in both Japanese and English so I know about Inu Yasha.


End file.
